My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon
by whackd-m1ssy
Summary: [my first song fic]...Chris Jericho reflects on the TrishChristian situation...I know this is getting a bit repetitive, but I love the song...basically what is running through Jericho's mind after Trish betrays him...enjoy-please R


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; none of the wrestlers, not the song, not Fall Out Boy, not the WWE...  
  
CHARACTERS: Chris Jericho...its him reflecting on the situation with Trish & Christian...I know, this is all getting a bit repetitive, but I thought this song fitted the situation perfectly.  
  
NOTES: the song is "My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon" by Fall Out Boy....i looove it :)  
  
-------------  
  
Spent most of last night  
  
dragging this lake  
  
for the corpses of all my past mistakes  
  
sell me out, the jokes on you  
  
he is salt and you are the wound  
  
-------------  
  
Sure, I've made some mistakes...but I've tried to make things better...I really have. I loved you, and you just couldn't see that...or didn't care. Hell, I'm not trying to be conceited...but I'm pretty damn good...so it's your loss. I'm sure MANY women want me...actually, i KNOW many women want me. Just damn woman, he's my best friend...it just made the situation worse for both of us...  
  
-------------  
  
empty another bottle  
  
and let me tear you to pieces  
  
this is me wishing you into the worst situations  
  
-------------  
  
You've had more of an effect on me than any other woman ever has. You screwed me up...all that shit you said...were you lying the whole time? You know...you're easier to pick apart than you think. You're a scheming, backstabbing, heartbreaking bitch. I hope you're happy with him...actually I'm not. Actually I hope he hurts you and you cry. I hope you feel the pain you put me through.  
  
-------------  
  
i'm the kind of kid that can't let anything go  
  
but you wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and slit your throat  
  
-------------  
  
I'll admit it...I take my time after my relationships end, with moving on and all...but you really do not know what you've given up. I LOVED you. More than you could ever imagine...I could give you ANYTHING...ANYTHING you ever wanted from me. All the love in the world, baby...and almost anything money can buy. I'm an international superstar...I've got it made...and if that's not what you consider a good thing, then you have got some serious issues.  
  
-------------  
  
your remorse hasn't fallen on deaf ears  
  
rather ones that just don't care  
  
cause i know  
  
that you're in between arms somewhere  
  
next to heartbeats where you shouldn't be asleep  
  
now i'll teach you a lesson for keeping secrets from me  
  
-------------  
  
You apologized to me...I didn't acknowledge it...not because I didn't hear you-oh, I heard you loud and clear...but I just don't care. Nothing you say will EVER make me forgive you...because I know whatever you say, you're still going back to be with him at the end of the day. And you don't belong with him...he's a creep...but you'll see that soon enough.  
  
-------------  
  
take your taste back  
  
peel back your skin  
  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
  
you should try saying no once in a while  
  
oh once in a while  
  
take your taste back peel back your skin  
  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
  
you should try saying no once in a while  
  
oh once in a while  
  
-------------  
  
If you could just resist your damn animal urges we wouldn't have this whole mess, would we? So get out of my head...yeah, this is being a bit harsh and all-but I suffered, so if you do too, that's great.  
  
-------------  
  
and did you hear the news  
  
i could dissect you and gut you on this stage  
  
not as eloquent as i may have imagined  
  
but it will get the job done  
  
you're done  
  
-------------  
  
I could tell your deepest, darkest secrets to anyone...the press, the locker room, your new man...or say them on live TV. But I won't...and it's because I'm better than you...not that I don't want to, but I honestly just don't want to deal with anymore of your shit.  
  
-------------  
  
every line is plotted and designed  
  
to leave you standing on your bedroom windows ledge  
  
and everyone else that it hits  
  
that it gets to  
  
is nothing more than collateral damage  
  
-------------  
  
The joke really is on you...one day you'll see...I don't have to embarass you...you're making a fool of yourself as it is. You hurt me, but you're hurting yourself...when you realize what you lost...not just me, but your reputation...and friends...you'll see.   
  
-------------  
  
take your taste back  
  
peel back your skin  
  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
  
you should try saying no once in a while   
  
oh once in a while  
  
take your taste back peel back your skin  
  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
  
you should try saying no once in a while  
  
oh once in a while  
  
-------------  
  
read and review please...my first song fic; please be...hmm...not harsh? thanks ;)...i absolutely love the lyrics to this song... 


End file.
